1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ground proximity warning systems, and more particularly to a system that provides a warning to the pilot of an aircraft in a tactical maneuver such as a dive that recovery must be initiated immediately to prevent the aircraft from going below a minimum desired altitude selected by the MDA, or radio altitude "bug", setting. The system also provides warnings of dangerous flight conditions during non-tactical or common route segments of a flight such as take-off, landing and cruise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ground proximity warning systems that provide warnings of various dangerous flight profiles are known. However, such systems are generally designed for transport aircraft, and are designed to provide warnings primarily in the take-off and landing phases of a flight to prevent inadvertent controlled flight into terrain. Such systems are not designed to provide warnings during tactical maneuvers such as dives wherein the aircraft is deliberately flown toward the ground at high speed and at a steep angle, and consequently would provide inadequate or false warnings under such conditions.